


Pet Names

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has his own pet name for Dean, which at first is kinda weird, but Dean gets comfortable with it eventually, and even gives Cas one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torchwoodmoreliketorture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwoodmoreliketorture/gifts).



> For my friend Els, who talked about how few pet names destiel had. Being the awesome friend I am, I wrote this for her. She helped with the pet names, though, so some credit must go to her

Cas sat in the back seat of the impala, listening to Sam and Dean's conversation in the front seat. 'Dean, why do you call the impala your baby?' he asked.

'Well, er, Cas, I call it "baby" because it matters a lot to me and I put a lot of work and effort into it. And it's just my _baby_.' Upon seeing Sam's face, which was way too happy with the current situation, he growled: 'Shut up, Sammy.'

* * *

The next morning, Cas walked to the bunker table with a cup of coffee in his hands. He sat down next to Dean. 'Morning, baby.'

Dean almost choked on his own drink and barely managed to splutter a reply. 'Hey.' After he had managed to calm down, he turned to face the ex-angel. 'Guys don't call each other baby, Cas.'

'But you're my baby, Dean. You matter a lot to me and I put a lot of work and effort into you.'

'Thanks, but...' Dean trailed off, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

'But nothing, Dean. You're my baby.'

'Okay, whatever,' Dean replied lowly.

After that, Cas continued to call his friend 'baby' instead of his Christian name. It amused Sam to no end.

* * *

Adjusting to human life was difficult, Castiel decided. After one particularly hard night, when the pain and guilt had refused to leave him alone, he left his room and went to Dean's, knocking on the door. 'Dean?'

The door was opened to reveal the scruffy-looking Winchester, who rubbed his eyes to adjust to the light. 'Hey, Cas. What's up?'

'May I sleep with you tonight? I would feel better if I were not alone.'

'Sure,' Dean replied as he held open the door and gestured for his friend to walk in. Cas did so, and watched as the hunter flopped down on his bed in a mess of limbs before mimicking the actions.

'What's up, sweetheart?' Dean asked.

'I'd prefer not to talk about it,' said Cas lowly. So they didn't. Instead, they lay next to each other in bed, fingers entwined, content in each other's company.

'Thank you, baby,' Cas whispered after a while, kissing Dean on the cheek gently.

'Welcome, sweetheart,' came the mumbled reply. Cas fell asleep a few moments later - a sensation he was still getting used to - mind much clearer than it had been before he had turned to Dean.


End file.
